


Safe Haven

by Desdasi



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, F/M, Gen, Hurt Loki (Marvel), M/M, Protective Clint Barton, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdasi/pseuds/Desdasi
Summary: An AU of the first Avengers movie with a different aftermath.Inspired by the fanon idea of Clint Barton's Strays
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Clint Barton/Loki (implied)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Safe Haven

**Author's Note:**

> Not mention in the fic but you can read the story as just friendship between Clint & Loki or pre-(poly)relationship

What a peculiar situation Loki has found himself in. After the chitauri invasion failed and he got caught he had been sure this was it. Thor was going to take him back to Asgard. But for some reason his brother Thor, had brought the rest of these "avengers" with him. 

And as they stood before the throne and Odin ranted about fitting punishments, sewing mouths shut, death penalty and what not, the humans had gotten agitated and begun protesting. Saying something about human rights, Rogers said something about conventions that Loki was sure Odin hadn't signed and didn't care for. 

But the rag-tag group hadn't stopped surprising them there. Barton had called to attention that Loki had been mind controlled as well. Loki was surprised to hear that somehow the archer had heard Loki being ordered to stop fighting his orders and obey. He hadn't cared to try to tell them about the other one after the Hulk smashed him halfway to Helheim and broke the bond. 

Even now Odin, Thor and the test of the group seemed dubious of Barton's claim. But Stark took the chance to say that Loki had committed crimes to the humans as well and that maybe he should be punished by them. 

Odin had stroked his beard. Loki knew that the man did not want war. Even if the possibility of humans reaching Asgard was infinitesimal. But the allfather always planned. And if he was willing to take a newborn child because it might be useful one day, it was no hard thing to let go of a criminal.

"Very well, I acknowledge the right to revenge that you midgardians possess. Especially you son of Barton. I am willing to let you punish Loki as you see fit, with the condition that I won't see him in my halls ever again."

Barton had smiled in a wicked way that Loki didn't know he could do. It would almost have excited him if it weren't for the fact that he had probably gotten out of lifetime imprisonment in Asgard (He knew Thor and Frigga would not have allowed Odin to execute him.) only to end up in a cell in Midgard instead. _Oh joy._

  * •••••



Loki watched as the "avengers" (there was no way he was ever going to call them that without sarcasm.) stumbled into eachother as they found themselves back in Stark's damaged tower. Traveling like asgardians took some getting used to.

Then Barton walked over to him. "I'll just take that ting off your face", he said, gesturing towards the mask.

Loki stood still as Barton unlocked it and threw it aside.

Loki rubbed his reddened jaw and Barton turned to his friends. 

"So I'm thinking of taking him to the farm."

_Farm? Must be a secure prison for more unusual criminals._ Loki wonder if it was the sort of place where the prisoners had to do manual labor. It sounded like that.

Rogers stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on the archer's arm. "I know what he did to you, but revenge won't make it better."

Barton laughed. "Cool down man, I'm not gonna hurt him. He went through the same thing as I did."

The red-haired assassin spoke up. "It's fine Steve. Clint brought me there after convincing me to join Shield rather than to kill me."

_What?_ This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Wasn't Barton after revenge? Loki sure would have been.

"Come on", Barton said to him, "I have the Cherry parked in Tony's garage."

"As you wish _master_." Loki was quite proud of how much venom he had manage to give the word.

"No, no! Think of me as your parole officer if anything."

"Not your thing to be called master?" He answered snidely. Barton just rolled his eyes. "Don't think we know eachother well enough yet, menace." 

Loki stepped into Barton's space. "Yet? What make you think I would ever want to know you in _that_ way?" The archer did not back down.

Thor, having been uncharacteristically quiet spoke up. "What is an parole officer and what is this farm?"

As Loki and Barton was currently busy with their stare down so it was Stark who spoke up. 

"At earth a prisoner may be paroled, mening let out of prison early. But then they need to be watched over so that they are following the laws and behaving well."

"And the farm is Clint's childhood home. It's nice. I'm voting for Clint's idea." Romanoff said.

In the corner of his eye Loki could see Banner crossing and uncrossing his arms. "Are we really going to trust him enough to let him be out and about?"

Barton broke their stare. Loki decided to count that as his win, the reasons didn't really matter as long as one won. 

"Look at him. He will hardly be a problem."

_Excuse me! I'll be your worst nightmare if I wish to!_

"If he runs we'll catch him again. Let Clint take him for a few weeks and then he can stay here and we keep an eye on him."

Stark groaned. "This sounds too permanent."

"Father said he did not want him in Asgard anymore. I would be in your debt forever if you would take my brother in, friend Stark." And there it was. His blond buffoon, of a brother used the puppy dog eyes.

Stark visibly cracked. "Everyone deserves a second chance?" Thor immediately encased the smaller man in a bone bruising hug.

"Right, now get him away before I see how much damage he has done to my tower and change my mind."

Barton took his arm with a familiarity that Loki had not allowed and pulled him towards the elevator.

"See you in a few weeks. Nat knows where to find me!"

  * ••••



Loki did not like the car ride out of the city. It was embarrassing! The garage had been full of beautiful vehicles but of course Barton led him to the one exception. The thing was old and the paint chipped away in some places and rusted in others. 

Barton, however, proudly introduced the car as his "lovely Cherry".

Loki was glad when they left the bustling streets behind them. Less eyes to see him in this monstrosity.

"So, how long until we arrive?"

"Sixteen hours, give or take."

_Sixteen hours, did he hear that right!?_

"Can't you kill me now and be over with it?"

Barton took his eyes off the road and looked at him. "I didn't defend you only to kill you. But don't worry. By the time we get to Missouri we'll be best friends. That's how it goes in all the road trip movies." The mirth was clearly visible in his eyes. 

Loki rested his head against the window. "That or I've killed you."

But he won't. (Probably won't, he is not going to promise anything.)

"Tell me about this farm of yours."

"You're interested?"

"Hardly. It might kill some time, is all."

"Oh, I could talk about it all day! My wife Laura runs it when I'm away. I'm a father too you know." He points up at the sun visor. Loki looks and sees that the man have put up pictures, showing two children, a woman and Barton himself. 

"Their names are Cooper and Lila, aren't they adorable?"

Loki shrugs. "I wouldn't know."

Deciding to change the subject Loki asks about the dog also in the pictures.

"That's Lucky, he was a stray when I took him in. I usually leave him at the farm when I need to go away on missions and such."

Loki studies the dog. It looks happy and a bit silly. It almost reminds him of someone. _Could it be?_ "It looks like Thor." 

This seems to surprise Barton and he lets out a guaff. "You really think so? Maybe we should take a picture and send to the team?" 

Loki tries to act indifferent. "I suppose." 

Barton rummage around in the mess between the seats and fishes out a mobile. "Know how to use one of these?"

"Of course, silly human inventions are not so hard to grasp."

Clint tosses him the phone. "Then you take the picture. Send it to the group chat."

Loki is a bit surprised that the archer would allow him to use his phone. Humans are very touchy on the subject, he has found. And with reason, so much disasters could be created if ones phone were to fall in the wrong hands.

Loki snaps the picture and writes out a text. _Tell Thor: this is you. Signed annoying Barton & perfect Loki _

He sends the text and looks over at Barton. A few minutes later he still hasn't asked for his phone back. So Loki investigates the camera roll, scrolls through his social media accounts and complains about the mans playlists. 

"We'll take turns in choosing music then." 

_Strange human._

Some hours later:

Clint climbs back into the battered Dodge Challenger after paying for the gas. Everyone can say what they want but Clint loves his car and wouldn't change it for any of Tony's expensive darlings. Clint's Cherry has something they all lack. _She has a soul! But she could need a makeover._

He is about to give Loki the bag of vinegar chips he bought, (He isn't sure if the other man will like them but if he doesn't his face will probably look hilarious.) when he sees that the other has fallen asleep in his seat. 

He looks more peaceful than Clint has seen him before. The first few hours of the drive he had answered shortly and emotionless but after a while he had begun to relax more. They had squabbled in a good natured tone and stopped to stretch their legs a few times and eaten at a diner Clint knew was good. He had borrowed Loki a cap and inside they had remained unnoticed. Sometimes it's good to not be Captain America or Tony Stark.

After the food they had listened to music and Loki had found the games in Clint's phone and begun a war against the pigs in angry birds. It was funny to listen to Loki's comments as he drove, giving a few advises from time to time.

It have been a few eventful days and Clint can feel it begin to catch up with him as well. But there is an hour, perhaps and hour and a half, before they arrive. Had he felt unsure he would have found them a motel to stay at. Never drive tired. You might wake up in a ditch. Or not at all. 

After locating a blanket in the backseat (note to self: throw shit out of car.) he draped it over his…ward? and takes a picture which he sends to the Avengers group chat. _Besties on a road trip #stillalive #cuteevilgod_

Looking back at the sleeping man Clint knows that there might be nightmares ahead. He have experience dealing with his own and Natasha's. He hopes that he can help Loki too. 

It was Odin mentioning execution that had him reeling. Sure, the guy was a menace. But Clint had heard that _other_ voice during the mind control. But it didn't speak to him. It spoke to Loki, telling him to follow the voice's plan. Loki had fought it, it was futile, but still. It was more than Clint had been able to do.

And Clint knew of Loki's past. But the thing with a past is that everyone has one. And knowing Natasha's he had still chose to speak to her rather than kill. He'll give Loki the same chance.

The guy looked like he needed a break. And both Lucky and Nat had recovered well at the farm. They had become less hostile, more at ease and gained much needed pounds. 

Laura's cooking and fresh air will do Loki good.

So Clint drove on towards his safe haven.

**Author's Note:**

> In Earth-616 Hawkeye owns a 1970s Dodge Challenger nicknamed Cherry 🍒


End file.
